Celestial Being Missions
This article lists and describes the missions taken on by the Celestial Being. Mission 1 This is a two-way semi-simultaneous mission, taken place on the 10th anniversary of the Human Reform League's activation of their orbital elevator. * Phase 1 - Gundam Exia was sent to Africa where the AEU showcased their newest mobile suit, the AEU Enact. Exia was responsible for speedily dispatching the Enact, warning the AEU against engaging in an arms race. * Phase 2 - Gundam Exia lured out hidden reserves of AEU's mass-produce version of AEU in their orbital elevator, then together with Gundam Dynames taken down the Enacts. * Phase 3 - Gundam Kyrios and Gundam Virtue stopped a terrorist suicide attack against the Human Reform League's orbital elevator station. Aftermath & Impact: the Celestial Being announced their presence and intention to the world, demonstrating they have vastly superior technology. The Union and Human Reform League pressuring AEU to disclose information on their military deployment. Mission 2 Gundams Exia, Dynames, Kyrios, and Virtue are sent to the old Sri Lanka to intervene between the three-century-old dispute between the Sinhalese and the Tamils (who is being supported by the Human Reform League). *Exia and Dynames directly attacked the mobile suits of both factions engaged in battle *Kyrios bombarded the Human Reform League's base camp. *Virtue sunk a large cruiser. Aftermath & Impact: The three major powers learned of the Gundam's ability for atmospheric re-entry. Graham Acre of the Union's MSWAD engaged Exia and have some rudimentary benchmark data on Exia's performance, which leads to his transfer to the Union's "Gundam Investigation Team". Human Reform League confirm that the Celestial Being developed their weaponry independently. Mission 3 This is a three-way simultaneous mission by the Gundams Exia, Dynames, and Kyros. Gundam Virtue was sent back to space to provide the Ptolemaios with energy. * Gundam Dynames was sent to South Africa stop a conflict between miners over mining rights. Most of the miners dropped their weapons and ran off. * Gundam Kyros was sent to Taribia, South America, to burn up the drug fields that was the source of many conflicts. * Gundam Exia was sent back to the Sri Lanka island against another Human Reform League base. Aftermath & Impact: North Ireland terrorist organization "Real IRA" announced they will cease all terrorism activities, effectively signifying the end of all conflicts in the region, and messing up the essay assignment of some high school students. Human Reform League military forming their Counter-Gundam Division. Mission 4 This is a mission taken by Gundams Dynames, Kyros, and Exia to interfere with the escalating armed tension between Taribia and the Union over Taribia's declaration of independence. * The three Gundams each went to one of the major cities of Taribia, attacked the Taribia forces, then retreated. Aftermath & Impact: Taribia requested Union assistance to fight off the Celestial Being forces, though the Gundams retreated shortly. Anti-American/Union sentiments in Taribia subsided. The ability of Gundam Exia to operate underwater became known to Union's Gundam Investigation Team. Mission 5 This is a solo mission assigned to Allelujah Haptism to monitor the performance testing of the Human Reform League's new mobile suit MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Peach, and depending on the results, destroying the mobile suits. * This mission was aborted without authorization by Allelujah, when the Tieren Peach went berserk attacking the low orbit stations, resulting in a section breaking away and being pulled into Earth's gravity. Mission 5.1 This is a mission taken by Gundam Exia and Dynames to save Gundam Kyrios which was stuck trying to rescue 232 civilians trapped in a breakaway section on HRL's Low orbit station being pulled by Earth's gravity. * This emergency mission was prompted by Allelujah Haptism's rogue actions. Allelujah happened to be on station in preparation for the official Mission 5. When the accident occured, Sergei Smirnov's Tieran attempted to raise the orbital altitude of the break-away section, to no avail. At 200 seconds left before the block fell, Allelujah piloted Kyrios and arrived to help push the section back along with the Tieran, but the best their Mobile Suits could do was hold it even. * At T minus 20 seconds, Kyrios order all those on board to gather at center block (of the three blocks of the break-away section). By then, Sumeragi has authorized the emergency mission. Gundam Exia cleared the cloud blocking Dynames' view, allowing Dynames to break the two empty blocks and let Kyrios to push the occupied center block to safty. Aftermath & Impact: The original given mission for the meister was abandoned; Dynames' ability to snipe to high attitude from the ground with great precision become known to the world; 232 civilians were rescued. Discontent of change of mission from Agent Wang Liu-Min and Gundam Meister Tieria was noted. Gundam Meister Allelujah was placed in an isolation cell for over a week. Mission 6 This is a joint operation taken by all 4 Gundams to intervene in the joint military drill "Operation Dawning" by the AEU and the Moralia Republic. Aftermath & Impact: An unknown terrorist organization initiated a simultaneous bombing at seven major cities across the globe, and warned that they will continue until the Celestial Being give up forced intervention of armed disputes. Category:Anno Domini